Voice (KrisTao)
by swaggerexo
Summary: Tao adalah anak Suma kumlot. Ia penggemar Kris. si radio DJ. dan saat Kris bertemu Tao. hidupnya berubah. Hidupnya semakin di warnai oleh kehadiran tao. Apakah tao bisa kembali seperti semula?


Tittle : Voice

Author : Swaggerexo

Rated : T+

Length : Oneshoot

Genre : [tentukan sendiri ]

Cast : - Hwang Zi Tao [EXO M]

- Wu Yi Fan / Kris [EXO M]

Support Cast : - Hunhan, Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Sulay & XiuChen.

.

.

.

"Walaupun hanya suaramu

yang melewati gendang telingaku

aku bahagia

Saat bumi ini menjadi sunyi.

aku hanya butuh 3 jam untuk mendengarkan suaramu

Saat ruangan tertutup.

Dan hanya ada air mata

Aku ingin tetap, mendengar suaramu."

"150,6 Simsimtapa Beijing fm Hai! selamat malam! kembali lagi bersama Kris disini, apa kalian merindukanku? ahaha oke di malam hari ini, special untuk kalian Kris akan membawakan beberapa lagu yang baru saja muncul.. dan jika kalian ingin request telpon saja ke 5034567 sekali lagi 5034567 selama 3 jam kedepan dari jam 9 sampai jam 11 malam" Di sebrang sana, Lelaki berumur sekitar 21 Tahunan tersenyum mendengar suara pembawa radio tersebut. Kris.

dengan segera, lelaki itu berlari ke bawah sembari masih menggenggam gadgetnya meraih telepon rumah yang ada di lantai dasar dan menekan tombol-tombol nomor dengan teliti. Tao menunggu dan akhirnya..

"Nihao?"

"em Nihaoo.. bisakah kau sambungkan dengan Kris gege disanaa?" tanya lelaki itu.

"ah, yeahh bisa tunggu sebentar ya." dia mengangguk pelan.

"wah, sepertinya sudah ada sambungan telepon dari.. ah? dia siapa?" tanya Kris. Kai mengangkat bahu.

"tak tau dia tak menyebutkan namanya"

"ah.. oke, Nihaaooo~ ini Kris. siapa di sana?"

"ah? aku ingin request!"

"Ah? o-okeyy. kau ingin request apa?"

"The little Thing caled love, oleh Queen"

"ookeyy~ laluuu kau ada salam?"

"Um! adaa.. salamnyaa untuk seseorang yang selalu menemaniku selama 3 jam penuh di malam hari saat insomniaku kumat. walaupun aku hanya bisa mendengar suaranya dan tak pernah melihat wajahnya, hatiku selalu gembira saat suaranya melewati gendang telingaku. aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam untuknya, Selamat malam gege aku sangat menyayangimu, tetaplah menjaga kesehatanmu jangan pernah telat makan dan yang terpenting tetaplah menemaniku selama 3 jam di malam hari ya. oke terimakasih" Deg. Kris tersentak. Ia tampak terdiam.

"O-okey terimakasih untuk salamnya dan terimakasih sudah menelpon kami akan putarkan lagumu sebentar lagi" ucap Kris.

"Terimakasih. sampai jumpa"

"Ya sampai jumpa lagi~" tak ada jawaban dari lelaki itu. Kris menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum kembali.

"Baiklah para pendengar. Kris akan memutarkan lagu dari Queen, The little think called love. dan sederet lagu-lagu baru! selamat menikmati!" Kris mematikan mic lalu menghampiri Kai.

"Kai, nomer yang tadi tolong kausimpan di handphoneku." ucap Kris singkat. Kai mengangguk.

"Bekal dari Kyungsoo?" tanya Kris sembari duduk di sebelah Kai.

"ahah, dia tadi datang" Kris tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu sedang dilanda asmara dengan seorang enterpeneurship terkenal, Do Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenal anak yang tadi request itu?" Tanya Kai, Kris terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi saat Ia berbicara dia terasa begitu dekat denganku. dan aku tidak tau feelingku berkata Ia bukan anak normal" Kai mengernyitkan dahinya.

"maksudmu?"

"yeah, maksudku dia membutuhkanku"

"Oke Kris jika kau membutuhkanku. aku akan menemanimu menemui lelaki itu" Kris tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kai lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan On Airnya dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan onairnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kris bangun lebih pagi. saat ini Kris sedang mencoba untuk menelpon Pendengar misterius itu.

"Ah? Nihao?" Kris terkaget.

"ah, ya saya Kris. mc radio simsimtapa Beijing. kemarin ada seorang lelaki yang menelfon ke radio kami dan saya ingin bertemu dengannya." jelas Kris.

"Ahh? Aku Baekhyun. dia Tao, dia anakku" Kris mengangguk.

"Baiklah, bisakah aku meminta alamat rumah anda?"

"ah.. ahh hao hao oke aku mengerti hari ini saya akan ke sana ah begitu? hao. xiexie ni" Kris menutup telponnya tanpa pikir panjang Ia segera meraih kunci mobilnya dan segera menuju ke rumah lelaki misterius tersebut.

Kini, Kris telah sampai di depan rumah bergaya minimalis dan sangat terlihat modis. Kris membuka kacamata hitamnya lalu mendekati pagar kayu yang sangat besar tersebut.

ding dong..

Pintu terbuka tiba-tiba. Kris tetap bersikap cool, Ia memasuki rumah itu dan terlihat Air mancur dan juga taman yang sangat, sangat indah.

"Uwaaa kupu-kupu jangan pergiii" Kris menoleh kesumber suara. seorang lelaki tinggi setinggi dirinya terlihat lebih muda darinya well, bermata panda dan berbibir kissable dan sedang berlari-lari mengejar kupu-kupu.

"Tuannn aigu jangan lariii" seorang pembantu lebih pendek darinya, Ia berambut coklat cepak berbibir tipis berpipi sangat tembam.

Kris tersenyum kecil lalu memakai kacamata hitamnya kembali. Ia berjalan masuk ke rumah yang hampir seluruhnya terbuat dari kaca itu.

"Permisi.. aku.."

"Oo? Kris? ah~ silahkan masuk. duduklah" Seorang lelaki pendek bertubuh mungil mempersilahkan Kris untuk duduk di sofa putih miliknya.

"Ah, kau mau minum apa?" tanyanya.

"Em tidak perlu repot-repot. terimakasih" Lelaki itu mengangguk pelan.

"Oh? Baekhyunie~ dimana laser S-501ku? ah ada tamu rupanya. halo!" Kris berdiri, Ia tersenyum dan membungkuk.

"Siapa dia Baekhyunie?"

"Kris, dia mc malam di Simsimtapa Beijing. dia sedang mencari Tao. dan soal lasermu itu, kalau tidak salah ada di ruang rahasiamu, setelah kau pakai kemarin ada di bawah meja kerjamu Chanlie" Jelas Lelaki pendek bertubuh mungil itu sembari menjelaskan kepada lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Oke. Kris anggaplah rumah sendiri ya, Baby tao sedang bermain. tunggulah saja baby aku berangkat dlu See ya baby" Lelaki tinggi itu mengecup puncak kepala lelaki yang di panggil Baekhyunie itu lalu meninggalkannya pergi.

"Hahaha, maafkan dia. dia itu agen FBI Beijing. dia suamiku well kami mempunyai 3 anak. Luhan,Chen dan yang terakhir Tao" Kris tersentak dan mengangguk pelan.

"Oya, kau mau ku panggilkan baby tao? sebentar ya" Baekhyun menyentuh meja putih transparan itu, lalu memencet-mencet ntah apa yang Ia pencet.

"Ah, Xiumin-ah bawa baby Tao kemari ne? xiexie" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengatupkan tangannya dan halogram tersebut hilang. Kris terdiam.

"Kris, Tao itu berbeda dengan Gege gegenya. Dia sangat pintar. dia suma kumlot tapi, kau tau? dia masih seperti anak kecil dan akan menangis sehari penuh jika ada dirinya atau siapapun yang terkena masalah atau apapun dan satu lagi dia itu punya insomnia yang suka sekali kambuh." Kris mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mengangguk.

"em tapi maaf, apa anda sering menemaninya?" Baekhyun terdiam. Ia menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

"Aku, seorang king fashion di dunia dan aku... distributor gadget teebesar di dunia, dan Chanyeol. dia FBI dan penemu IT, well begitulah"

"Jadi, Kau tak pernah merawatnya?"

"ada Xiumin yang merawatnya"

"Xiumin?"

"Yup, ah~ itu mereka.."

"ungg~ mommy, mommy panggil Tao ada apa? ada masalahh? uh? hhuh? k-kataa kata xiu gege mommy panggil T-tao mau kasi hukuman.." Kris mentap lelaki yang dilihatnya sedang mengejar kupu-kupu tadi.

'jadi.. ini Tao?' batin Kris. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Tao.

"ani, sekarang duduklah"

"o-oo" Tao duduk didepan kris dengan tegap mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Kris, Ini dia baby Tao" Baekhyun tersenyum.

Tao terkaget saat menatap Kris. Ia membulatkan matanya.

"Uhh.. uuu? Kris ya? ini kris gegee?" Kris mengangguk.

"ne" Kris menatap ke arah pipi Tao. bekas kebiruan.

Kris mulai menyiritkan alisnya, lalu mencoba untuk diam dan memilih mengajak Tao mengobrol. Kris bermain bersama Tao dan hampir lupa waktu kalau Ia harus siaran.

"ah, aku sepertinya harus segera pergi untuk on air. xiexie ni buat hari ini Tao" Kris tersenyum dan mengusap pelan rambut Tao dengan sayang.

"taa..tappii Tao tidak mau di tinggal gege. hiks gege jangan pergi ta-tao mau pergi dengan gege untuk selamanya.." Kris terdiam. Ia menatap Tao.

"Y-yaa yaaa tuaannn jangan. sebaiknya kau pulang dan menyelamatkan dirimu, cepat" Kris tersentak mendengar perkataan Xiumin. Ia segera keluar diikuti Xiumin.

"jja, ini nomerku jika kau perlu apa-apa kau hubungi aku saja" Kris sekali lagi terdiam. Ia menatap Kertas yang Ia pegang.

"sekarang, Kau lebih baik pergi" Kris mengangguk, lalu segera mempercepat langkahnya.

"Nggg! ahh! b-berhentii tao sakitt jangan di pukulll hiks.." Kris membelalakkan matanya, Ia menatap kearah kamar Tao yang berada di lantai 2.

"Siapa mereka?" Kris menatap Xiumin, Ia menutup pintu itu dengan cepat. Kris berlari dan membukanya tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"Pergi!" ucap Xiumin.

"Tapi, Tao?"

"Kumohonn!"

BRAKKK!

Kris terlonjak kaget. Ia bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Ia menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. 7.10 menit.

"Oh Shit" Kris mengambil telpon genggamnya lalu mencoba menelfon Kai.

"Kai, Ini aku.. Kris"

"Oh Kris, ada apa? kau sudah menemui lelaki itu?"

"Yeaa begitulah. dan sekarang aku perlu bantuan." Kris mengintip di balik semak-semak. Baekhyun bersama bodyguardnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

BRAKKK

PLAKKK

"oow. suara ramai apa itu?"

"well, itu Tao"

"Tao? lelaki misterius itu?"

"Yeap."

"lalu? kau mau bantuan apa kawan?"

"Kau. Aku mohon kau telpon polisi lalu tolong hati" saat memasuki rumah ini. rumah ini sangat ketat penjagaannya."

"Oke kawan. bantuan akan menyusul"

Pik.

Kris segera menelfon Xiumin yang berada di dalam.

"Hao?"

"Hao? Xiumin. Ini Kris. Aku akan mengambil Tao nanti akan ada polisi datang dan tolong kau selamatkan Tao"

"Ah, oke. aku mengerti."

Pik.

Kris menunggu hampir 10 menit dan Polisipun datang dengan Kai. mereka berjalan dengan pelan-pelan menuju rumah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kris"

"Oh Kai, Bagaimana? semua sudah siap?"

"Yep. ternyata Orang tua Tao itu adalah mafia terbesar di dunia lalu mereka itu jual beli organ ilegal dan kau harus tau Chanlie itu pengedar narkoba, memang Chanlie dulunya agen FBI setelah di depak dari FBI karna kelalaiannya dia menjadi stress dan begitulah" Kris terbelalak.

"A-apa?"

"Yep."

beberapa Polisipun masuk dengan hati-hati dan yang lain penuh mengelilingi rumah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. mereka mengepung dari setiap sisi.

"Kris, Kai lebih baik kalian berada di dalam mobil. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu sangat kejam. mereka sikopat" Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?"

"hahaha kenapa kau kaget?" Kris terbengong.

"Well," Kyungsoo mengeluarkan dua dompet berlambang polisi dan FBI lalu membukanya dan memperlihatkannya pada Kris.

"Aku letnan jendral nasional di asia dan Kepala direktorat FBI USA Asia dan Kai adalah salah satu anak buahku di kepolisian. di kehidupan normal kami menyamar"

"wow bahkan kau terlihat lebih cute dan ekhm tidak lebih gentle untuk ukuran letnan jendral ataupun Kepala Direktorat" Kyungsoo menatap Kris tajam.

"em. hanya bercanda"

"hahaha jangan dengarkan omongan Kris. dia memang aneh" Kai segera menarik Kris untuk keluar.

"test, letnan. kami sudah siap. Chanlie dan Baekhyun ada di ruang bawah tanah mereka" ucap dalah satu anak buah Kyungsoo lewat walkie talkie.

"Serang" Kyungsoo memakai maskernya. Kai berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo dan Kai memakai masker besar sebesar wajah mereka dan mengeluarkan Gun shoot masuk kedalam rumah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Suara tembakan, teriakan dan ledakan. Kris hanya menunggu dengan cemas di dekat gerbang rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kris sibuk di alam pikirannya sendiri. Ia merasa Ia jatuh cinta pada Tao tapi apakah Tao selamat?

Oh ayolahh semoga Bayi panda itu selamat. aku akan menyumpahi mereka jika Tao tidak selamat.

"Kris." Kris menoleh kesumber suara. Xiumin dan Tao. badan Tao gemetar, tangannya memainkan rambutnya dan bergumam kecil.

Kris segera memeluk Tao erat.

"Kau tidak apa baby panda?" Tao menatap Kris.

"Ooo? Kris gegee.. aahh haaa selamatkan Tao. hiks Tao Tao takut Tao tidak mau disiksa T-tao tao..."

"sshhh, gege disini Tao." Kris menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Tao.

"enggh hhh, mamaaa papaaa tidak tidakk" Tao tiba-tiba berontak dan ingin masuk kembali kedalam.

"Taoo!" Xiumin memeluk Tao dan membisikkan kata-kata padanya. Tao menggeleng hebat.

"nggg.. mama.."

"dia bukan mamamu Taoo!" Xiumin membentak Tao. Tao tertunduk dan tetap memainkan rambutnya.

"aisshhh" Kris menghampiri Xiumin dan Tao. Kris menekuk lututnya Ia menatap paras lelaki polos di depannya ini.

"Tao, sekarang Tao hanya punya gege. mama papa Tao sudah tidak menyukai Tao" jelas Kris sehalus mungkin. Tao hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"sekarang, Ikut gege ke mobil ne. Tao istirahat" tao menurut. Ia segera masuk ke vann hitam milik Kyungsoo.

Tao kini terlelap di bahu Kris. Xiumin terdiam dan meminum teh kaleng hangat.

"jelaskan padaku kenapa bisa Tao seperti ini" ucap Kris singkat. Xiumin menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tau? dia sebetulnya anak yang sangat, sangat pintar dia suma kumlot. dulu dia tidak seperti ini sampai suatu hari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menjadi sangat kaya dan setiap menjelang malam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memakan pil-pil narkoba lalu menyiksa Tao,Luhan dan Chen. karna Xiaolu dan Chen tidak kuat lagi, mereka pergi"

"begitu?" Xiumin mengangguk pelan.

"lalu dimana kakak-kakak Tao sekarang?"

"Shixun,Xiao Luhan dan Chen sekarang bersamaku. mereka aman di appartmentku." Kris mengangguk pelan.

"Chen dan Luhan meminta tolong padaku agar Aku menemani Tao." Kris sekarang mengerti, kenapa Tao seperti ini. Kris mengerti keadaan Tao dan kini Ia bertekat untuk memiliki Tao sebagai kekasihnya untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 Hari ini Kris cuti untuk onair malam. Ia menemani Tao sepanjang 3 hari itu. Kris mengobati Tao siang dan malam mereka bermain,berbelanja dan belajar bersama.

"Tao, ayo kita mewarnai" Kris tersenyum sembari menaruh buku dan pensil warna di dekat Tao. Tao yang asik dengan cookies dan susunya itu terdiam sejenak dan menoleh kearah Kris.

'manis' batin Kris saat melihat Tao belepotan karna cookies dan susu.

"ehm.." Kris mengusap bibir Tao dengan lembut.

"Kalau makan jangan belepotan. jja kita bermain" Tao mengerjapkan matanya lalu mengangguk kecil. Kris mengeluarkan buku gambar beserta pecil warna.

Tao membuka-buka buku gambar barunya. Ia melihat ke arah gambar panda dan naga.

"Kris ge, binatang ini mirip Tao ya" Tao tersenyum menunjuk gambar panda, lalu Tao mengarahkan jarinya ke arah sebuah naga.

"ini, mirip gege. dulu kata yeye (kakek) Tao. Tao adalah jelmaan panda lalu kata yeye Tao punya seorang naga yang akan menjaga Tao. begitu tapi kata mama Tao tidak boleh percaya kata-kata yeye. kata mama dia gila. tapi menurut Tao yeye tidak gila" Tao menjelaskan panjang lebar. ia mengambil pensil warma berwarna hijau tua lalu mulai mewarnai.

Kris tersenyum kecil mengusap pelan rambut Tao.

'akulah nagamu Tao, aku.. naga yang akan menjagamu' batin Kris.

"Kris ge, Tao ingin melihat-lihat kebun binatang" ucap Tao singkat. Ia tetap fokus kepada gambarannya.

"mau ajak Xiu gege juga"

"hmm.. begitukah? kalau itu mau Tao. gege akan lakukan" Kris segera mengambil telpon genggamnya dan segera menelfon Xiumin.

"Ni Hao? Xiumin?"

"oo? Kris? ada apa?"

"Tidak. apa aku bisa bertamu ke appartmentmu?"

"aah tentu Kris. kemarilah, Shixun,Luhan dan Chen merindukan Tao." Ucap Xiumin di sebrang sana

"Oke. 30 menit lagi aku akan sampai di sana" Kris menutup telponnya danmengajak Tao untuk pergi kerumah Xiumin..

To Be Continued.


End file.
